HeatStroke
by AliceStrangely
Summary: The Island's heat was at it's peak. Sora just wanted to take a bath. Oneshot! Soriku


"It's a hot one today."

Sora fanned himself with his hand sweat persistently racing down the side of his face. It was midday and the feverish island heat was at its peak. The keyblade warriors had been on extended vacation since their battle with Xemnas. The King had sent a message notifying of a mission he had in store for them in the near future. He'd 'call them when the time had come' so until then the duo were taking in the much needed rest from their 2 year adventure.

Sora sat at his window seat letting in any forgiving breeze that the weather would permit. His electric power fan was on the highest setting, but due to it's small size was not able to soothe neither he, nor his companions temperature.

The always present Riku sat directly in front of the fan, greedily collecting all the tiny machine had to offer. "Yeah..." He drawled unable to say much else with the sun baking his back. Sora groaned throwing his head back, "Gah! I can't take it Riku! It's so hot..."

Riku tensed at the whine from his friend. It was harmless, he was merely talking about the heat, but in the mind of a lover it sounded much different. He shuffled a bit on the floor readjusting himself from the discomfort coming from below, eyes catching a peek at the brunet.

Throat exposed, cheeks and ears flushed as beads of sweat scaled that innocent face. He'd grown so much over the last few years. Height, physique, even his attitude was different but he still held that dubious boy like charm. It was a real turn on.

"Why don't you lose the shirt then?" Riku pitched as carelessly as he could manage nether regions throbbing at the sight of Sora pulling at the hem of his shirt. There was incoherent mumbling but Sora obliged. It was not graceful, quickly hoisting up his red undershirt and tossing it carelessly to the floor, but the important fact was that it was off revealing to all that beautiful warrior body underneath. Fading scars littered his sun kissed body, contouring on sculpted pectorals and abdominal muscles.

"Ahhhaaa I think it's worst! Now the sun is burning me! Riku trade places with me, you've been hogging the fan since you got here!" Sora pouted removing himself from his throne at the window.

He prodded the older teen with a bear foot. Riku rolled his eyes at the 'come on' and 'jerk' comments that came with every shake and poke before snatching the foot into his possession. Sora yelped almost falling at the sudden usurping.

"I'd watch what you say Sora, I'm not jerk but I can sure as hell show you one." With the brunet's full attention on him he took the liberty of planting a soft kiss on the top of his foot earning squeal from the other.

"Ugh! Riku don't! You know I hate when you do that it's so gross!" Sora struggle to gain ownership of his ankle again but Riku's hold was strong. With every shake and shimmy Riku planted kisses on his toes, which in turn, only made Sora blush and struggle harder.

It was not long before the teen finally fell over landing on his bum on the hardwood floor. "Ow! Riku cut it out!"

Now at eye level Riku only grinned, he wanted Sora to really enjoy the show he was about to put on.

He flicked out his tongue; Sora narrowed his eyes. "Rikuuu"

Riku leaned in close to the base of his heel. "Don'ttttt"

Slowly Riku drug his tongue up the sole of his foot savoring the sweat and mewls the other gave him. Sora blushed hard kicking his leg wildly in hopes of getting his boyfriend to stop or at least deliver a good one to his head; he gave no avail, rather Riku painted his entire foot with his warm saliva popping each toe into his mouth giving each a good suck.

"Ahhh Riku you're so gross..." Sora moaned at the nibbling that commenced his body giving in to the foot-play.

Riku released his big toe with a loud 'pop' grinning devilishly. He gave a good hard pull on the teen's leg, drawing him in closer. "Yeah, well, you're pretty gross yourself."

He engaged Sora in a kiss slathering his tongue against his dry one, covering it in the taste of his own feet and sweat. Riku rubbed at the hardening nipples as soft whimpers rattled in Sora's throat. The younger teen wrapped his arms around Riku's neck pressing his body flush against his own his bottom rubbing against the bothered crotch, his own growing arousal dipping into Riku's bellybutton. Riku broke with a groan and a smirk, satisfied at his work and the wanton look still present on Sora's red face.

Sora on the other hand frowned standing and finally landing a kick to Riku's chest, "Ass. As if its not hot enough."

Riku chuckled, "Aw come on. You're not actually mad."

"Of course I'm mad its too freaking hot to be fooling around." Sora retrieved his discarded shirt. He was in the midst o f redressing until a pair of familiar hands seized his wrists. Sora struggled against the older teen voicing his disapproval as lips descended upon his throat and collar. The twisting and pulling turned into a waltz, Riku maneuvering the whining hero back toward the spot in front of the fan.

"It won't be so bad in front of the fan." Riku grinned pushing Sora down on the hardwood, removing his sweat drenched shirt as he settled ontop of him.

"Why here? Let's just get in the bath then." Sora pouted from his position. There was no point in arguing, Riku would have his way; he _always_ had his way.

Sky blue eyes looked on invested as row after row of solid muscle was revealed. No matter how unforgiving the Island heat could be Riku never seemed to be effected. No tan marks, embarrassing sunburns, flaking and peeling of skin it always remained as smooth and milky as the day he was born. It always drove a jealous spike in Sora's heart but it was also one a major turn on. It was a blank canvas he took incredible pride in knowing how red and bruised he could make it when they were alone.

Sora drug his tongue slowly across his top lip, pulling his bottom lip in at the topless Adonis straddling him.

Skin blushed and wet.

_Ohh_.

"If you're in the bath I can't see you sweat." Riku whispered bending down to capture the other's awaiting lips.

Hands traveled across all regions, sweat collected at tips were pushed toward new locations. The fan continued to blow cool air on the busy teens but it failed to soothe Sora's rising temperature. He could feel the blood pushing painfully against his skin in a multitude of places, ears, cheeks and worst of all his 'head'.

Sora released a pathetic moan and whimper pushing his beloved's head further toward his problem area, Riku's hot breath and thick saliva only continued to bother the organ but the need for contact was too great. "Rikuuu~"

Sora's nails dug deeply into Riku's skin, he was so greedy in the way he milked Sora for everything he was worth. His tongue never left contact with the hardon, eyes never leaving the contorted face of his lover. It was not much longer before Sora climaxed filling Riku's hungry mouth to satisfaction.

Riku released his prized into the palm of his hand generously rubbing and salving his member with the sticky white substance.

Head spinning in an utter daze Sora was pulled into Riku's lap, hovering for only a moment before he was lowered slowly onto Riku's hard wet erection. Even with the makeshift lube the searing pain soared through Sora's body.

There was a stifled cry the young warrior planting his teeth into the dominate teen's shoulder. Riku allowed Sora to rest in his lap as his body adjusted to the new appendage.

Riku took firm hold of either of Sora's cheeks, pulling at them till the point of release and delivering a thunderous slap before repeating. "Ahhh Sora you've always had such a great ass. So soft..." Sora yelped in intervals during the spanking body growing hotter in embarrassment and, especially from the friction where the blows were delivered.

"_Ah-Ah-Ah!"_

Searing pain caused his body to jolt and twitch, muscles working as hard as they could to cease his impeding orgasm.

"Mnnn-Fuck! Riku stop I'm gonna cum!" Nails drew blood from Riku's shoulder blades. Riku only chuckled kissing a sweaty shoulder, "Alright alright." Taking a cheek in either hand the older warrior lifted Sora a few inches off his girth, both letting out a whimper during the descent.

Tight. Wet. Hot.

Sora could hardly breathe, air escaping quickly in short airy gasps from his tight suffocating chest, bouncing at a frantic pace. Girth rubbing his muscle raw. Balls slapping against his bottom.

He yowled, eyes rolling toe curling pleasure pulsed with every powerful thrust delivered.

It was so hot, so electric he thought he was going to die right there in Riku's strong arms.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck Rikuuuuu!"

Such cries only made Riku that much more turned on. The boy had an effect on him there was no denying it. Just like the first time they became one in that dark cold world. No longer a the friendly duo playing games and competing, in those short 10 minutes Sora and Riku realized their worth of one another and fell into passionate entanglement.

Seeing him like this, flustered in a flurry of ecstasy just as he had on that beach left him with the need of ravishment.

"_Sora..." _

Still attached Riku leaned forward pressing all his weight onto Sora. Towering above, Riku panted sweat trickling down on Sora's face and chest as he continued his fucking balls smacking in vigor against the keyblader's set.

Sora cried out once more sweat heavy spikes wilted to the floor. His feet could hardly stay planted on the hardwood due to his wet heels slipping beneath him. They finally settled around Riku's working hips squeezing him in deeper into this being. They shared a loud groan at the sensation.

"Sora..." Riku united their hands in a sweaty embrace crashing his lips against the other's dry pair.

It was becoming too much for Sora, the hot breath from their sloppy open mouth kiss, the close proximity, he could smell the sex radiating from Riku's body feel the net of nerve boiling withing his gut. He couldn't breathe the air was too thick, humid, hot.

He felt like he was having _heatstroke_.

Sora screamed prostate pinpointed and rammed mercilessly, " Ah! Riku! AH! AHHHH-"

Breaking the boy in half Riku went for broke drinking in Sora's orgasm through his mouth. He could feel the hot seed hitting his stomach his nails digging deep into his hands as his muscles constricted his erection, squeezing out his orgasm with a final note of praise to his lover.

The two lay in a wet entangled mass on the floor. The fan soothing the hot sweat twinkling across the surfaces of their bodies. Riku lay with his head on Sora's chest, their hands still clasped together. He could hear his frantic heartbeat settle into a steady pace.

"You stink." Sora wrinkled his nose, the strong smell of sex and sweat souring attacked his senses in the quiet room.

"Uh, so do you."

"I told we should have just did it in the bath."

"And I told you, I wanted to see you sweat." Riku removed himself from the exhausted brunet letting in a wave of cold air wash over his drenched front side. "Let's go take a bath now, you smell like shit."

Sora whined from his position on the floor extending his arms and demanding the other carry him. He gave an eye roll but obliged propelling Sora upward allowing him to ride him from behind. Just as they were about to leave Sora let out a whine of disgust pointing to the spot they'd just left.

The evidence of their meshed bodies remained cast onto the wood in a foggy imprint.


End file.
